Love Works in Magical Ways
by Blackshiningdragon
Summary: Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku are students at a magic school but one thing is they hate each other well kagome and sango hate the guys. When they're partnered up for a buddy day...full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Love Works in Magical Ways

Summary: Kagome, and Sango are students at a magic school called Sakura School of Magic for Girls. While Inuyasha, and Miroku are students at a magic school called Ganbatte School for boys. Inuyasha likes Kagome but she despises him. Miroku has a small tiny crush on Sango but she's just freaked out by him. When they are blasted into the past because of a backfired spell, will they ever get back to the present or will they be stuck in the past forever? (Magic part has Ultra Maniac tools)

Editor Jackie: YEA! AN INUYASHA STORY! AT LAST!

Editor Kelcey: You're obsessed.

Editor J: AM NOT! AND WE DON'T OWN INUYASHA ALL THOUGH WE WISH WE DID! AND ALSO ULTRA MANIAC STUFF!

Editor K: Obsessed.

Potion Buddy Day and the Weirdest Flashbacks!

Kagome Higurashi was walking from her dorm in Sakura School of Magic to her homeroom with her best friend Sango. Both had their black hair in ponytails and were wearing the school uniform a pink t-shirt with the school's name on the front in tiny light blue letter, a dark blue skirt and knee length white socks with matching shoes. They both were extremely popular at the school. Sango had Kilala in her school bag so she wouldn't be left alone in the dorm.

Their school was right across of an all boy school called Ganbatte School where two boys of equal status attended school. Their names were Inuyasha and Miroku. Both had their hair in their usual styles and were wearing the school uniform. A long sleeved red shirt with black jeans and black shoes and socks.

It was…POTION BUDDY DAY! That meant that someone from each school would be given a buddy from the other school. All of the students were gathered into the Ganbatte School gym. "Hello students," said a man with an old man with a long white beard (headmaster of the Ganbatte school). No one listened. "I said hello students," he said again

"Let me do this," said a young woman with her brown hair in a bun with a ponytail coming from it. (headmaster of the Sakura School) "HELLO STUDENTS! DID ANYONE HERE THE HEADMASTER?" screamed the lady headmaster into the megaphone.

"No," everyone said.

"Hello students," said the old man

"Hello headmaster."

"Today is POTION BUDDY DAY! So I'll pull one name from each box and the person whose name is called in the same pairing is your partner. Now let's get going."

Well it took awhile for him to do this being old. The other headmaster had no patience and told him to step aside and she did this quickly. There were six people left two people whose names are of no use as of now and are 4 fav characters. "Sango and Miroku. Kagome and Inuyasha." This is what made her world crashing down while getting partnered up with Miroku who has earned the nickname "The Perverted Wizard" also was freaking out Sango. "Okay now go meet your buddies before I all turn you into fire hydrants," threatened the headmistress. Slowly each student found his or her partners except for Kagome and Sango.

"Kagome. Why don't you like Inuyasha?" asked Sango

"You were there Sango! You should know!" exclaimed Kagome

"It was a little trick. Why is it such a big deal?" exclaimed Sango

"We're going to have to have a flashback," sighed Kagome. She chanted a few words and back in time they flew.

Flashback (yea)

A five-year-old Kagome was running towards a lake with a five-year-old Sango running ahead of her.

"Sango. Are. We. Almost. There. Yet?" panted an exhausted Kagome. "We could have taken Kilala!"

"Just a little bit more," said an excited Sango. " Look we're here!"

The two of them stood on the shore of a huge, crystal clear, cerulean lake.

"Wow," said Kagome at the sight before her.

"Yeah isn't it?" said a voice behind them. The two girls were scared when they saw a ghost behind them! They ran to their right until they fell into a hole.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the ghost who was now revealed as a boy with silver hair that was standing on a boy with black hair in a small ponytail laughing next to him. The two boys left the girls to scream for help.

End Flashback

"Okay that was bad but time heals all wounds, right Kagome?" Sango asked.

"How about the other time?" Kagome asked. "Let's go back to that flashback.

Flashback

five years after that ditch incident, Kagome and Sango stood on two diving boards over that same lake as before. They stood scared to jump into the water. (hey it's about 2 stories) Being so scared they didn't even hear the voices from below to just jump down all ready or hear the foot steps behind them. They were two boys one with silver hair and the other with black hair. Both had rubber spiders in their hands and roughly put the spiders on their shoulders causing both girls to jump off the diving boards into the freezing cold water. Once again the two boys stood up there laughing their heads off leaving the two girls to stare at them thinking up a plan for revenge. Lucky for them Kilala awoke when she heard their screams and turned into big kitty (please don't sue me at this point in time!) flew up behind them and roared!

"AHHHHHH! GIANT CAT!" both boys screamed at the top of their lungs. Kilala then pushed them into the pool laughing. "AHHHHHH! COLD WATER!" screamed the boys. Everyone else just laughed at them.

End

"…."

"SEE SANGO! THAT WAS BAD YOU'RE NOT SAYING ANYTHING!" exclaimed Kagome. Getting strange looks at them.

"We got back at them. Wait. Cross that. Kilala got back at them!" stated Sango angrily.

"Ummm excuse us and no one wants to become fire hydrants. " Miroku said behind them.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the two girls screamed.

This statement took both boys a bit back and both girls were embarrassed out of their minds after realizing what they had said. The headmaster came over to them tapped them with her wand and turned them into fire hydrants.

"HOW DO WE GET IN THIS SITUATION?" asked a red and black hydrant.

"IF YOU TWO GIRLS DIDN'T YELL THEN WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION!" screamed a silver and red fire hydrant.

"Well, if TWO certain BOYS didn't play those PRANKS on us then we would be doing our PROJECT!" screamed a pink and black hydrant.

"QUIET" screamed the headmistress. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! You three have been yelling since I turned you into fire hydrants! Except Sango who's been quiet ever since we got here."

Everyone looks at hydrant Sango who was just standing there sleeping (everyone sweat drop) the time away.

"Wakie wakie Sango," whispered headmistress.

"5 more minutes," mumbled Sango angrily

"WAKE UP OR I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU DETENTION!" screamed the headmistress.

"Owari 1 more minute," mumbled Sango sadly

"Okay but don't fall asleep again in class," said the headmistress in her usual happy tone.

"Domo Arigato Gozaimus," mumbled Sango and fell asleep again.

"Douitashimashite," said the headmistress. "I guess it's about time I let you all back to normal. Change these four back to normal." And with that they all turned back to normal but Sango still didn't wake-up.

"HEY SANGO GET UP!" screamed Kagome

"Huh what?" asked Sango with an angry look on her face.

"You people will know partner up so you won't be turned into toilets," smiled the headmistress. "But if you don't do it after I turn you into toilets and put you inside the bathroom, then I'll turn you into fish food and feed you to my fishies. I know that you four don't exactly see eye to eye, but for everything that is good please work together for this ONE project!"

"Okay." Mumbled the rest of the them.

They all left the office and went to Sango and Kagome's room. The walls were white with 4 rooms.

"This is nice," said Inuyasha sarcastically

"Hey. Be nice Inuyasha," said Miroku as he got closer to Sango.

"Don't think about it hentai!" said Sango

"Okay. Let's just get this over with," said Kagome.

"Yeah" said everyone else.

"Here are the potions by don't mix the blue ones with the purple one," said Kagome. But since the boys weren't listening they got the blue and purple bottles and combined them.

"YOU IDIOTS YOU JUST OPENED A DAMN RIFT BETWEEN TIME!" yelled Sango

"Can't blame us for not listening," mumbled the boys.

They started to fall into a hole deeper and deeper until everything went black.

J: That was short.

K: Next time it's their first day in the mysterious time period.

J: Well we need help with subjects. So can you please put suggestion in your reviews?

J and K: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Love Works in Magical Ways

Summary: Kagome, and Sango are students at a magic school called Sakura School of Magic for Girls. While Inuyasha, and Miroku are students at a magic school called Ganbatte School for boys. Inuyasha likes Kagome but she despises him. Miroku has a small tiny crush on Sango but she's just freaked out by him. When they are blasted into the past because of a backfired spell, will they ever get back to the present or will they be stuck in the past forever? (Magic part has Ultra Maniac tools)

Editor Jackie: Another wonderful story about INUYASHA!

Editor Kelcey: Obsessed.

Editor J: Will you stop saying that! My Gosh.

Editor K: OK…Well Jackie's writing this chapter. On with the fic.

Once Upon a Time

"Huh?" Kagome said as she woke up from unconsciousness. "Ahhh! Where are we!"

"Damn, my head hurts!" Inuyasha swore

"Where are we?" Kagome asked

"How the hell should I know?" Inuyasha swore again

"Owwww" Sango whimpered as she got up, "My poor head…"

"Shut up about your poor head, my head got landed on by the pervert!" Yelled Inuyasha

"Ohhhh….I pity y- HENTAAAAAAIIIIIIII!" Yelled Sango.

"Do you still pity me?" Inuyasha asked,smirking

"OK…hello? We have a problem! We don't know what time period we landed in no thanks to some people" she said looking really mad at Inuyasha and Miroku

"Well, this should solve out problems…look what we're wearing!" said Inuyasha

They all looked down at what they were wearing. Sango was wearing a demon exterminator outfit (her usual black and pink anime outfit). Miroku was wearing a black and purple monk robe (his usual). Inuyasha was wearing a red haori, a rosary around his neck, and a katana at his side, Kagome was wearing a miko's outfit.

"Whoa…I think we know where we are now" Kagome whispered

Editor J: So sorry about the major shortness! I'm soooo brain dead now!  
Editor K: This is my last chappie in this story! I'm gonna miss u guyz!

Editor J: Next chapter will be longer promise! REVIEW!


End file.
